


Lunatic Possessiveness

by Joesally



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, szayishi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joesally/pseuds/Joesally
Summary: A story following Szayelaporro Granz and Ishida Uryū’s relationship, as the former’s madness becomes hard to control and his possessive nature takes a turn to something.. dark.
Relationships: Szayel Aporro Granz/Ishida Uryuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Lunatic Possessiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! it’s my first time ever writing a fanfic w/ several chapters and stuff. I couldn’t resist this ship coz it’s complete perfection and it seriously needs more love omg. This prologue is super short coz i prefer it this way lol, but coming chapters are gonna have the common length. Enjoy!

_“... Not enough.”_

The desire to possess; the compulsive need to dominate and the obsessive thoughts to always achieve positive results.

_“... you’re mine..”_

Feelings, — inexplicable ones — which he was experiencing for the first time, were getting more intense, stronger and more demanding the more time he spent with _that man._

_“.. but it’s not enough..” _

Unanswered inquiries, unreasonable desires and irresistible urges would overwhelm and suffocate him whenever _that man_ was near.

He’d embrace him, securely encircle his arms around his figure, but still doesn’t feel close _enough_. He’d kiss him, his lips are mischievous and mean against pale skin; against delectable lips, still yet, can’t be fully satiated. He hadn’t left a single part of his body untouched, but it was _not enough_.

He manipulated his mind, his heart only fluttered for his touch, his body belonged only to him. _But it was not enough._ More than his body and heart, he desired to possess more than that.

He desired everything.

He desired to own _that man’s_ **_life_**.

.

.

.

_To be continued._


End file.
